Late Valentine Present
by t4k0y4k1
Summary: Suiga Sora, seorang pemuda yang selalu gagal dalam masalah percintaan, dia selalu ditolak oleh para gadis. Malangnya nasibmu, Sora... Namun... Siapa sangka kalau sebenarnya orang yang menyukainya selalu ada di dekatnya?... RnR please?


t4k0 : Hahahaha! t4k0y4k1 is back! Setelah hampir sebulan vakum gara-gara kuliah dan ujian yang bikin keblinger serta menyibukkan diri dengan melatih Gonzalez dan Ewan (monster saya di monster rancher 2 PS, pake PS emulator), akhirnya saya kembali menelurkan sebuah fanfic! (kayak ayam aja bertelur *plak*)

Kaito : Sekarang siapa pairingnya, author?

Teto : Teto juga penasaran nih, author~

t4k0 : Baiklah…

**t4k0y4k1 Proudly Presented**

**A ****Suiga****Sora ****X ****Akita Neru**** Fanfiction**

Kaito & Teto : Oooh…

t4k0 : Gimana? Setau saya ini yang pertama di Fandom Vocaloid… di FVI juga…

Kaito : Kok bisa dapet ide pairing ini? Dapet dari mana?

t4k0 : Itu karena… Beberapa waktu lalu saya ngecek UTAU wiki, pas ngecek tentang Sora… Eh, ternyata dia suka Neru… Dan jadilah fic ini…

Teto : Hee~ Ternyata Sora-kun suka sama Nerucchi ya~

t4k0 : Padahal rencana awalnya Neru mau saya pair sama Kaito…

Teto : Eh… Tadi author bilang apa? *Chimera Mode : ON*

t4k0 : Ga kok… Ga bilang apa-apa… *gemeteran sambil nahan kencing* (hiiiy tatut~) Kaito, help me!

Kaito : Kan ga jadi, Teto… Jadi lupain aja kata-kata author barusan…

Teto : Oh iya~ Ga jadi deh binasain author ini~ *Chimera Mode : OFF*

t4k0 : Teto-chan, kamu tega banget sama saya… T^T Kalo gitu… Kaito, Teto-chan, tolong sisanya ya… Saya capek nih…

Kaito & Teto : Siap bos!

Kaito :

**"****Late Valentine Present"**

**WARNING!**

**AU, OOC, gaje tingkat tinggi, EYD ****sedikit**** kacau, ****dsb, dst**

Teto :

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid dan UTAU itu punya Yamaha dan Crypton Media Future**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Momone-san, aku menyukaimu. Apakah kamu mau menjadi pacarku dan merayakan Hari Valentine bersamaku?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pendek dengan warna pirang kecoklatan, yang bernama lengkap Suiga Sora, kepada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang mengenakan topi beret berwarna hijau. Wajah pemuda itu tampak cemas sekali menunggu jawaban dari si gadis. 'Semoga dia mau menjadi pacarku, kalau dia menolak… Ah, tidak. Aku yakin pasti dia mau. Tapi…' Batin Sora dengan harap-harap cemas.<p>

"Suiga-senpai, sebenarnya aku senang mendengar pernyataan Senpai." Jawaban gadis itu membuat Sora tersenyum bahagia, bagai dibawa terbang ke atas langit. Namun hanya sesaat, karena… "Tapi… Maaf, Senpai… Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan Suiga-senpai… Karena aku hanya menganggap Senpai sebagai seorang teman, tidak lebih." Mendengar lanjutan perkataan gadis itu membuat Suiga Sora bagai dijatuhkan dari langit, yang sebelumnya ia capai. "Lagipula… Bukannya Hari Valentine itu kemarin, Senpai? Maaf, Senpai… Aku harus ke ruang klub sekarang." Lanjut gadis itu sambil meninggalkan Sora yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan hati hancur berkeping-keping, entah yang keberapa kalinya. Mendengar perkataan terakhir gadis itu, membuat Sora ingin membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok, entah itu Tembok Besar China, Tembok Berlin, atau bahkan tembok belakang sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau Hari Valentine itu kemarin?" Gumamnya sambil meratapi kesedihan plus kebodohannya.

.

.

Tampaknya dewi cinta masih belum berpihak kepadamu, Suiga Sora.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah terbebas dari derita penolakan yang entah keberapa kalinya, Sora duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang terletak di taman belakang sekolahnya. "Haah… Mungkin memang benar kata Ted, kalau aku memang kurang beruntung dalam hal percintaan." Gumamnya sambil menatap kapas-kapas putih yang bertebaran di langit. Sora mengingat kembali petualangannya dalam mencari pacar yang ia lakukan sejak awal masuk Yamaha High School, tempatnya bersekolah selama 2 tahun ini, dan sudah gagal kesekian kalinya. Diawali dengan pernyataan cintanya kepada Lola, siswi pertukaran asal Inggris, yang ditolak karena dia sudah mempunyai pacar di negara asalnya. Dilanjutkan dengan pernyataan cinta kepada Utaune Nami, siswi yang jenius dalam bidang musik dan pelajaran, yang lagi-lagi ditolak. Begitu juga seterusnya, yang tentu saja selalu ditolak, karena beberapa alasan, seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya tadi, ditolak oleh kouhai-nya yang benama lengkap Momone Momo. Pernah juga Sora hampir menyatakan cinta kepada seorang "siswi" yang bernama Namine Ritsu, yang ia batalkan tepat beberapa saat sebelum ia mengatakannya karena ia melihat "siswi" itu masuk ke kamar mandi laki-laki. "Mengingat hal itu membuatku merinding lagi…" Gumamnya sedikit ketakutan. Sora pun kembali menatap langit, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Alasan sebenarnya Sora memulai petualangannya mencari pacar adalah karena ia menyukai seseorang dan takut merusak persahabatan yang sudah ia jalin dengan orang itu sejak kecil. Lagipula orang itu sepertinya menyukai orang lain. Jadi percuma kalau ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang itu. Meski sebenarnya Sora sudah menyukai orang itu dari sejak mereka berdua masih kecil. Sehingga membuat Sora berusaha keras mencari pengganti orang itu di hatinya. Siapa sih sebenarnya orang itu? Orang itu adalah…

"Ditolak lagi ya, Suiga-senpai?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Sora.

Sora pun terkaget dan langsung menengok ke arah belakang. Begitu menengok ke belakang, ia melihat seorang gadis dengan warna rambut pirang keemasan dengan tatanan rambut panjang hingga melewati pinggang yang dikuncir ke sebelah kiri. Bola matanya yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu mempesona. Di wajahnya tersungging senyuman yang hanya beberapa teman dekatnya mengetahuinya, senyuman manis namun sekaligus terkesan jahil.

"Oh… Aku kira siapa… Ternyata kamu, Neru…" Jawab Sora sambil kembali menatap langit. Meski ia tidak sepenuhnya fokus menatap langit. Karena sekarang pikirannya teralihkan kepada gadis yang ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis yang ia sukai sejak kecil. Akita Neru.

"Senpai, jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi…" Kata Neru sambil menoleh ke arah Sora yang sedang menatap langit dengan seriusnya.

"Kamu pasti sudah tahu jawabannya kan, Neru?" Sora balik bertanya, masih dengan pandangan mengarah ke hamparan langit di atasnya. "Kalau bisa kamu juga jangan memanggilku Suiga-senpai, jam sekolah kan sudah selesai…"

"Tapi aku kan satu kelas di bawahmu, Senpai…"

"Kita sudah kenal sejak lama dan rumah kita juga bersebelahan, jadi tidak perlu seformal itu."

"Ba-baiklah, kalau itu memang keinginanmu, aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang biasa, Sora-kun."

Setelah itu, suasana pun menjadi hening. Sora menyibukkan dirinya dengan menatap langit, sedangkan Neru memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia bicarakan dengan Sora yang sedang patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya. Sora pun memecahkan keheningan.

"Neru, apa kamu tahu kepada siapa aku menyatakannya sekarang? Kamu mau mendengarnya tidak?" Tanya Sora, kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis di sebelahnya.

"Hmm… Memangnya kepada siapa kali ini, Sora-kun?" Tanya Neru penasaran.

Sora pun menceritakan kegagalan pernyataannya kepada Momone Momo yang ia alami sebelumnya kepada Neru, secara detil dari awal hingga akhir. Neru pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama, sesekali ia terkaget mendengar Sora yang bisa berbuat hal yang tidak biasa demi mendapatkan pacar. Begitu Sora mengatakan tentang dia yang lupa kalau sekarang sudah bukan Hari Valentine bahkan ingin membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok, Neru langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ternyata Sora-kun masih sama seperti dulu." Ucap Neru sambil tertawa.

Melihat gadis di sebelahnya tertawa, membuat Sora melupakan kejadian sebelumnya, melupakan kesedihan akan penolakan yang ia alami sebelumnya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya saat ia ditolak. "Kamu memang manis saat tertawa, Neru." Kata Sora tanpa sadar.

"Eh… Apa yang kamu katakan barusan, Sora-kun? Tanya Neru begitu mendengar Sora berkata demikian.

"E-eh… Memangnya barusan aku berkata apa? Kamu mungkin salah dengar, Neru." Jawab Sora sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Wajahnya sedikit memanas dan mulai agak memerah.

"Oh… Mungkin aku memang salah dengar…" Gumam Neru.

Keheningan pun kembali melanda. Setelah hening beberapa saat…

"Sora-kun, aku belum menyerahkan "itu" kepada Kagamine-san." Kata Neru tiba-tiba.

Sora tahu apa yang dimaksud "itu" oleh Neru. Coklat. "Memangnya kenapa kamu belum menyerahkannya, Neru?"

"Kagamine-san pasti sudah mendapatkan banyak coklat dari siswi-siswi lain." Jawab Neru sambil memandang langit, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan pemuda di sebelahnya sebelumnya. "Dan Hari Valentine juga sudah lewat, Sora-kun." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi… Setidaknya kamu memberikan coklat itu kepadanya. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak, kan?" Aneh. Kenapa Sora begitu mendukung gadis itu untuk menyerahkan coklatnya kepada pemuda yang gadis itu sukai meski Sora tidak begitu menyukai apa yang ia lakukan? Jawabannya hanya satu. Sora hanya bisa mendukung gadis itu, meski harus merasa sakit. Karena dengan melihat gadis yang ia sukai tersenyum, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Neru hanya diam mendengar perkataan Sora sebelumnya. Ia seakan menikmati pemandangan langit di atas sana. Dan hal itu menyebabkan keheningan kembali melanda keduanya.

"Sora-kun, kalau aku bilang yang aku sukai sebenarnya bukan Kagamine-san, bagaimana pendapatmu?' Tanya Neru tiba-tiba.

Sora agak terkaget mendengarnya. "Bukannya kamu bilang kamu menyukai Kagamine Len, Neru? Lalu… Kalau bukan Kagamine Len… Kalau begitu siapa yang kamu siapa yang sebenarnya kamu sukai?" Sora balik bertanya.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang keemasan itu tidak langsung menjawab dan terdiam beberapa saat. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan yang duduk di sebelahnya semakin penasaran.

"Kalau…" Neru akhirnya berbicara juga. "Kalau aku mengatakan orang yang aku sukai sebenarnya… adalah… Sora-kun… Bagaimana?" Jawabnya dengan wajah yang memanas, semburat kemerahan terlihat pula di wajah manisnya.

"Eh…" Sora langsung terkaget mendengar Neru berkata demikian. 'Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Atau jangan-jangan kotoran di telinga sudah menumpuk sehingga membuatku seakan-akan mendengar Neru mengatakan kalau dia sebenarnya menyukaiku? Tampaknya aku harus minta tolong Ted untuk membersihkan kotoran di telingaku dengan bor miliknya…' Batin Sora kebingungan, karena di satu pihak ia senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Neru barusan, di lain pihak ia tidak percaya gadis itu berkata demikian sehingga ia menyalahkan telinganya yang tentu saja tidak bersalah. "Kamu tadi mengatakan apa, Neru? Sepertinya kotoran di telingaku membuat aku salah mendengar apa yang kamu katakan barusan."

"Sora-kun no baka…" Gumam Neru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh…?"

"A-aku bilang… Aku… Aku menyukaimu, Sora-kun…" Jawab Neru sambil berusaha menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. "Jadi… Bagaimana?" Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang semakin memanas, rona merah yang semakin menghiasi wajahnya, dan jantungnya yang terasa berdetak semakin cepat.

"Hmm…" Sora terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, sebenarnya dia sangat senang mendengarnya namun lebih memilih diam untuk sementara, sehingga membuat Neru penasaran. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya." Jawabnya sambil mencium bibir lembut milik Neru secara tiba-tiba. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Sora pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Neru, membuat diri mereka berdua bisa kembali mengatur napas. "Ternyata enak juga ya. Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba melakukannya dengan orang yang benar-benar aku sukai, lebih tepatnya denganmu, Akita Neru." Ucapan Sora tersebut langsung membuat wajah gadis di sebelahnya semakin memerah.

Neru teringat sesuatu, kemudian ia merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya yang berwarna hitam dengan garis kuning. "Ini untuk Sora-kun." Dengan wajah yang masih memanas dan dihiasi dengan semburat merah, Neru menyerahkan kotak yang dibungkus kertas berwarna kuning cerah kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Eh… Bukannya ini coklat untuk Kagamine Len?" Tanya Sora saat menerima kotak tersebut.

"Sora-kun tidak mau ya? Kalau begitu aku ambil lagi…" Kata Neru sambil mengambil kembali kotak berisi coklat tersebut. Namun dicegah Sora.

"Baiklah, lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, kan…" Gumamnya saat membuka kotak tersebut dan mencoba coklatnya. "Enak juga coklatnya…" Sora pun memakan coklatnya hingga habis.

"Sora-kun, ayo kita pulang. Sudah hampir jam 5 sore." Ajak Neru setelah melihat jam di ponselnya.

"Ayo." Sora pun berdiri menggandeng tangan teman dekatnya yang kini menjadi orang yang paling ia kasihi, setelah kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya tentunya.

"Akhirnya Hari Valentine kali ini aku bisa memiliki pacar!" Kata Suiga Sora setengah berteriak saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya, dengan Akita Neru.

"Sora-kun… Hari Valentine itu kemarin." Kata Neru dengan wajah agak memerah, agak malu dengan apa yang dikatakan Sora barusan.

"Tapi bagiku… Selama ada kamu di sisiku, Neru… Setiap hari adalah Hari Valentine. Hari-hari di mana aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan selalu membuatmu tersenyum."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

t4k0 : Err… Kok endingnya rada gaje begini ya? Ahh, yang penting fic ini akhirnya selesai juga… Padahal saya ga ngerayain Valentine… Pacar juga ga punya… *pundung di pojok kamar*

Sora : Oh iya, Neru… Hari Valentine tahun depan buatin aku coklat ya! Yang rasa kare! XD

Neru : Mana ada coklat rasa kare, Sora-kun… -_-;

Kaito: Mari kita lupakan sementara author yang lagi galau dan pasangan baru kita ini. Terima kasih kepada para reader yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic buatan author yang ga mutu dan ga laku ini… (t4k0 : Kaito jatah es krimmu mau kukurangi ya?)… Ma-maksudku author yang hebat dan jenius ini…

Teto : Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dan penyampaian~ :D

Kaito : Oh iya, Teto. Coklat untukku mana?

Teto : *blush* Na-nanti saja, Kaito-kun. Malu dilihat reader soalnya~

Kaito : Hoo… Baiklah. Hampir saja lupa… Mengenai fic yang judulnya "Kisah Cintaku", sebetulnya itu oneshot dengan ending yang memang dibuat seperti itu. Tapi karena ada yang minta sekuelnya, author mohon maaf karena belum bisa bikin sekuelnya karena bingung nyari lagu Indonesia yang pas...

Teto : Tambahan juga dari author. Ada yang bisa tolong bantu untuk bedain penggunaan kau sama kamu ga? Author bingung banget soalnya. Tolong dibantu ya~ :D

Kaito & Teto : Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagi! Mohon reviewnya~ :D


End file.
